


Your Voice Is the Same As I Remember

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Happy Birthday Gon!, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today (5/5) is Gon's birthday! This is a short one shot of Gon and Killua having a reunion over the phone. Gon really misses Killua but will he be able to say everything he's been meaning to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Is the Same As I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I did a fluffy birthday fic for Gon! This year is a bit different and was inspired by crabbyhunter on Tumblr! It's really not much since I did this the day before, but this is my first fic after a long hiatus! I have another work in progress so look forward to it! If...you look forward to my writing of course. Sorry for this long note, I hope you enjoy this! Send me a comment if you have any questions and maybe I'll write Killua's view of everything :D

-x-x-

 

Red numbers glared at him in the darkness of his room as he waited with baited breath for 11:59 P.M. to change to 12:00 A.M. He instinctively closed his eyes and didn’t open them until five minutes later, a disappointing sign. Immediately, he felt silly for expecting something to happen, for something to change. It wasn’t that he expected the night sky outside his window to suddenly erupt with red flares or fireworks, but he thought there would be sparks so his hope would be requited.

The memory of the last time they spoke echoed in his head. They didn’t say a formal goodbye, but one full of the hope that they would see each other again one day.

Instinctively, he smiled as he remembered his last words, _“Kite says no matter where we go, we’ll always be friends!”_

He carefully watched as his best friend returned the smile with a _“Yeah.”_

That day, the two of them went their separate ways to have different adventures. If their paths ever crossed again, he wouldn’t have any regrets. This time, he would say everything he wanted to say. That way the ache in his chest would finally go away.

Maybe, just maybe, there would be messages waiting for him when he wakes up. That was his last thought before his heavy eyelids closed completely and he dreamed of meeting his best friend again.

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the day, he found himself checking his phone constantly. Whenever he saw the light flash from a notification, he felt a wave of excitement wash over him. But the sender always turned out to be someone else and without meaning to, his lips would form a frown.

At this point it was already late afternoon. He got a lot of warm compliments from everyone around him, but this year he hoped it would be different. He hoped today would be the day his best friend finally broke their silence.

Hours passed by and still there was nothing from him. A pile of gifts gathered on top of his desk, all from people who made the effort to visit him in person. Was he being selfish to expect the same from him? All he wanted was a phone call…or even a message at this point. Just two words with an exclamation point would suffice. He’d be happy just to know he’s doing fine.

Once again he found himself staring at the red numbers in the dark and within sixty minutes the day would come to an end. Maybe he was so busy that he completely forgot what today was? Even if that were the case, he would forgive him without a second thought.

Before he realized it, his phone was in his hand and already ringing as he pressed the call button. He felt his stomach flip. It was pretty pathetic for him to break the silence first, but he couldn’t wait anymore. Suddenly it was sweltering hot inside his room and his heart was beating so fast he was worried it’d burst. Now was a good time to hang up and just forget all about it.

“…. _Hello...?_ ”

“Ah—” his voice squeaked. He didn’t expect him to answer so soon. It didn’t even ring three times yet. “Hi.”

“ _Gon? What’s wrong? Are you okay?_ ”

Killua’s voice was the same as he remembered. Gon felt relief wash over him and his heart beat slowed, “Nothing’s wrong, Killua. What’s up?”

“ _Jeez, your sudden call worried me for a sec there. Shouldn’t I be asking that? Anyway, I just got up, you?_ ”

He had to bite his lip so Killua wouldn’t hear him chuckle through the phone. “I’m actually about to go to bed.”

“ _Maybe we should hang up then?_ ”

Gon could hear the concern in Killua’s voice, but he quickly rejected the idea. “No!”

“ _No?_ ” Killua paused. “ _You should go to sleep, Gon_.”

“D-Don’t worry, Killua! I will!” Gon laughed awkwardly. “I just…want to chat with you for a while…if that’s…okay with you…?”

“… _Of course, Gon. You sure you’re okay?_ ”

“Mhmm! Now that I’m talking to you—” Gon spoke honestly, his face becoming hot in the process. He didn’t mean to say that!

“ _......_ ”

“…Killua? Did you hang up…Killua?” He asked worryingly. After waiting a couple of seconds, Gon nearly pressed the “end” button, but he heard a loud cough through the phone.

“ _Y-Yeah, sorry Alluka was asking me something_.” Killua replied and then muttered something under his breath.

“Huh? What was that?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” he said.                                               

Killua’s voice then became soft as another voice spoke up, “ _No. He’s lying to you, Gon!_ ”

He didn’t really understand what the two were talking about, but he enjoyed it. Gon chuckled, “Tell Alluka I said hi!”

Killua grumbled, “ _She says hi back_.”

He chuckled again, “What do you two plan to do today?”

“ _We’re just gonna go sightseeing since Alluka wants to visit the shops in town. What do you plan on doing later on?_ ”

“I’m just going to see what happens!” Gon replied while slowly lying back on his bed with the phone still against his ear.

Killua chuckled, “ _You’re the same as ever, huh?_ ”

Gon pouted and turned over onto his stomach, “Hmph. What’s that supposed to even mean?”

“ _I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, idiot_.” Killua huffed.

Once again, Gon found himself laughing. “Pfft you’re the one who sounds like they haven’t changed, Killua!” It wasn’t even that funny yet he laughed enough for tears to slip down his cheeks.

Immediately, Killua sputtered. He was slow to come up with a response so Gon just rested while he tried to argue. While Killua spoke, Gon’s eyes closed as he thought back to the last time they joked like this. He’s changed a lot without Killua knowing and he was sure it was the same for him. The idea hurt him more than he’d like to admit.

“ _Gon?_ ”

“Mhmm?”

“ _You sound sleepy_.”

Gon yawned, “No, I’m not. You’re just being silly, Killua.”

“ _Oi!_ ” Killua grunted. “ _I’m going to hang up if I think you’re sleeping_.”

That comment made Gon’s eyes open widely, “Don’t you dare hang up suddenly, jerk!”

“ _You’re the one who decided to call when you’re clearly half-asleep, dumbass!_ ”

“Well, that’s because I—!” Gon found himself sitting up cross legged on his bed, clutching the phone.

Killua just kept talking, “ _Because what? You’re usually the type who sleeps early! What makes today any different?_ ”

“Because—"

“ _Because…?_ ” Killua asked.

Gon clutched the edge of his bed, his shoulders tense and his lips turned dry. Seconds passed while Killua waited patiently for him to continue the call. Slowly, Gon exhaled a deep breath. He mustered up a huge grin even though Killua couldn’t see it; or how his eyes welled. “Today’s just a normal day, Killua! I just wanted to hear about your day, aha.”

Killua coughed. “ _You could’ve just texted me or something, ya know_.”

“Ahaha I know! I just wanted to hear your v-voice…” Gon smiled and cleared his throat. “It’s…been a while, Killua.”

“ _It has…_ ” Killua replied. “ _A lot has changed, Gon_.”

“Mhmm…” There was so much on his mind now. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know about the town Killua and Alluka were in. The kind of people they’ve met, the places they’ve seen. He wanted to know everything, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. It was as though the things Killua has encountered were a secret for only those involved…secrets that would never be whispered into his ear.

“Hey, Killua…?”

“ _Yeah…?_ ”

Gon clutched the front of his shirt, “I’m sorry about…everything.”

“ _…I’m sorry too, Gon._ ”

Smiling, Gon finally relaxed as he lied back down. “You’re having a lot of fun, huh?”

Killua’s voice became warmer, “ _I really am._ ”

“You better not hurt Alluka or Nanika.”

Killua huffed, “As if I would!”

A smile spread across Gon’s lips, at least until he caught the time on the clock on his desk with the pile of gifts right beside it. They spoke for over an hour. Yet the red numbers still loomed, as the night had begun anew.

“ _Hey, Gon…?_ ” Killua called out to him on the other line.

Gon wiped his cheek, “Yes?”

“ _Alluka’s getting a little impatient._ ” His voice got quiet at the end as another voice got louder.

“ _No, I’m not! Stop lying already, Onii-chan!_ ”

Killua continued, “ _Sorry, Gon. I’m going to have to hang up. It’s almost noon here._ ”

“Ah! No worries! I understand, Killua!” Gon grinned. “You don’t need to apologize. I should’ve called at a better time.”

“I’m…really sorry. I’ll call you next time, okay?”

Gon instantly brightened, “Ah! I’ll look forward to—”

Before Gon could finish his sentence, the line cut off and he couldn’t hear Killua anymore. He was ready to end the call, but he didn’t expect Killua to just cut it off without saying goodbye.

“It’s just like… _that_ time,” Gon clutched his phone tightly, not caring at all when the light shone in his face. His heart ached and his eyes welled up once again, but this time he couldn’t stop them from spilling over the edge.

He laughed bitterly, his lips quivering. “T-The truth is Killua, I really missed you.”

Only when Killua was gone did he decide to speak his mind. “Is it wrong that I’m jealous of Alluka? She gets to have you all to herself. Is it wrong to wish I was there by your side, Killua…?

Only when the call ended did he finally say the words he’s held onto for so long. Gon kept wiping his eyes, but he couldn’t stop. Everything he had bottled up kept pouring out. He didn’t care if he drowned from the truth of it all.

“You know, I’ve met so much people since we said goodbye. I’m sure you did too. But I still miss you, Killua. I miss you so much that it hurts.”

Now Gon was crying. Crying so hard that he felt his throat tighten, suffocating him. His shoulders shook enough for the bed to creak. His grip on his phone was so tight that it might crack under his strength if he held it for longer.

“D-Did you know it’s my birthday, Killua?” Gon hiccupped as he tried to speak. “I got so many warm birthday wishes and gifts. B-But I’m so mean because the only one I wanted…the only person who mattered was y-you!”

Gon’s hiccups got worse as he spoke in a rush. “Isn’t it p-pathetic for me to call you on my own birthday, expecting you to say it to me?”

 “All I wanted…was for you to tell me happy birthday, even if it was only a text. I thought you’d send a text the moment the clock turned midnight. I waited, Killua. I know it’s stupid. I know that I’m stupid, but I still hoped! I hoped and I hoped. I waited for so long. I thought you’d tell me before the day ended, but you didn’t. I didn’t want to bring it up myself. Then I’d be even more pathetic than I thought.”

Moonlight that shone through the window of his room illuminated the tears that streaked his cheeks. Gon’s voice was hoarse now and his eyes were so heavy he wouldn’t be surprised if they were bright red.

He was so tired now that he could barely keep his eyes open. “…I tried to convince myself that I’m content with just hearing your voice, but I’m not!”

“I’m so c-cruel…No wonder…you’ve forgotten…about m-me…” Gon soon fell asleep, not realizing that the phone never left his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

“Onii-chan…?” Alluka walked into the kitchen, ready to finally head out to town, but Killua didn’t move an inch from the bar stool. His waffles full of chocolate syrup and whip cream turned soggy a long time ago.  “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Killua stood from the stool and stuffed his phone into his pants’ pocket. “Nothing, you ready?”

Alluka smiled as she left the house first while her brother locked up behind her, “So how was your call with Gon?”

Killua lingered in front of the door, his hand hesitating to take out the key.

Alluka frowned as she repeated herself, “Onii-chan?”

“Huh?” Killua withdrew the key and quickly jogged to her side. “What did you say?”

Alluka frowned even more. “Don’t tell me you did something to make Gon sad. You’re mean if you did!”

Killua’s expression softened as he patted the top of her head. He smiled. “I’m not that cruel.”

 

-x-x-

**Author's Note:**

> *Double finger guns*


End file.
